


BNHA | The 99th Sevalle

by kazumawrites



Category: Shadow Skill, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Reader, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumawrites/pseuds/kazumawrites
Summary: When the sun rises in the heavens, a shadow is born upon the earth.The shadow becomes a mirror of nature.The mirror pushes you.You must improve yourself and become the Sevalle, one who has no equal.The Sevalle exclaims, “The power of my blow has no equal,” and the people honor them as one who governs unparalleled glory and fearfulness.You are Suzuki [Y/n], the 99th Sevalle.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Author's Note

Hello!

It’s your author KazumaWrites, but you can call me Kazuma.

If you haven’t already, check out the other books I’ve published.

Now, for the introductions!

Welcome to **The 99th Sevaar**!

This is my second attempt at a crossover story but, I’m absolutely excited about it this time around! （๑✧∀✧๑）

This crossover is involved with a rather old anime released in the late 90s known as _Shadow Skill_ , but the only true inclusion of this anime is the ability the Reader possesses. I will explain more about the Reader’s abilities in the next update.

Some characters from Shadow Skill might make an appearance, but the way that’ll happen will be through the Reader’s Mother’s quirk which will potentially be explained later on in the story. 

Also, some characters’ personalities might seem a bit different only because I wish to convey them differently with the inclusion of the Reader within the story. Hopefully, the difference will not be noticeable since I’m not completely changing them up. 

** Shadow Skill Opening **

<https://youtu.be/7Fb_yaKIbJk>

Updates for this will be slow!

Sevalle’s are the strongest warriors in the land so, the Reader will be OP.

Shadow Skill takes place in the warrior kingdom of Kuruda, but the story is mainly involved in the world of BNHA. Any information of Sevalles has been lost in history over time as the world progresses, but the Reader is the descendant of the 59th Sevalle Elle Ragu.

Any information on how and why the Reader became a Sevalle will be explained later on. 

Also, the BNHA storyline will be changed along the way so the relationship between the Reader, Bakugo, and Midoriya can be shown while also implementing the plot I’ve created. 

Don't forget to leave comments!

That’s all for now!

Official Start | September 17, 2020

Author’s Note Updated | September 17, 2020


	2. Character Info

**_Name_**

Suzuki [Y/n] 

**_Classification_**

Human

Sevalle (99th)

**_Age_**

15 

**_Quirk_ **

Quirkless

**_Power _ **

Kuruda Ryu Kosappo Martial Arts

Super Agility

Superspeed

Super Strength

Super Durability

Extreme Endurance

Resistance to mind reading

Afterimage creation 

**_Abilities_ **

**Shadow Skill**

The most powerful techniques that can be used by Kurudan warriors, consisting of kicks only

**Open Skill**

Hand to hand combat techniques, relatively weak and easy to deal with

**Inryuu Skill**

A synergistic form of combat

**Nikutai Taisha Kikou Skill**

A regenerative technique 

**Ki Manipulation**

Sevalles all use ki to boost and amplify their attacks and defenses

**_Stats_ **

Power - A 

Speed - A

Technique - A

Intelligence - B

Cooperativeness - B

**_Note_ **

Sevalle’s are OP characters, so the Reader will be OP in the story but not obnoxiously so where the spotlight is constantly taken. 

Elle Ragu became a Sevalle at the age of 14, making her the youngest, so it’s natural the Reader will be similar to her grandmother (i.e. predecessor). 

Not all of the Shadow Skills abilities were mentioned because there’s a lot, and they’ll be revealed later within the story when necessary. 

Kurudan warriors would often paint a stripe across their cheek in their own blood, reminiscent of Scar Face's (57th) iconic scar. 

**__ **

This is the mark of the Sevalle, which is tattooed on a visible part of the body the day someone takes up the mantle. The Sevalle crest will be stored on the left forearm, back of the hand, or bicep.

**_Hero Name_ **

Shadow Skill 

**_Hero Outfit_ **

A hoodless long-sleeved fingerless gloved jacket infused with heavy metal fingerless gauntlets and into a turtle neck leotard with solid yet slightly stretchy stockings and laceless combat boots.

**_Note_ **

More detail of your hero outfit will be described later on in the story (i.e. color scheme).


	3. Character Info #2

**_Name _ **

Suzuki Fumiko 

**_Age _ **

41

**_Classification_ **

Hero

Human

Medium ****

**_Hero Name_**

Ghost Whisperer 

**_Quirk _ **

Seance ****

**_Abilities _ **

**Mediumship**

The ability to communicate with the dead. This allows her to easily communicate with deceased relatives but when it comes to people she doesn’t know she needs something they’ve imprinted on or held strong feelings for to speak to them. 

**Evocation**

The ability to manifest spirits into the real world for battle or other important situations. The first meeting with a spirit enables her to summon them with a simple call of their name, but the spirits have a right to not answer the call. Even though they can ignore it, they are drawn to her so the likely chance of them manifesting in the real world is high. 

**Open Skill**

Hand to hand combat techniques, relatively weak and easy to deal with

**_Stats_ **

Power - B

Speed - C

Technique - B

Intelligence - B

Cooperativeness - A

**_Note_**

The first day Fumiko used her quirk her hair turned white and remained that way ever since.

She works with the police when it comes to homicides and murders, allowing the dead to speak when they couldn’t when they were alive.

She did not have the ability to become a Sevalle, but she still learned some of the techniques from Elle. 


	4. Introduction

__

_The wind, whistling through the wilderness, brews up a fierce sandstorm._

_Beyond the sky that we're gazing up at, history is waiting for our command._

_As time carries on, thoughts are seemingly conveyed by hurting one another._

_Once you’ve known true pain, you’ll have the power to understand everything_.

_Make an oath for those you wish to protect, granting yourself immeasurable strength._

_The bell finally rings, commencing your time to make yourself known in history._

_The moment you start running, cast away your fear and hesitation, for time moves forward._

_Suzuki [Y/n], you are the 99th Sevalle._

_The legend, which only you may carry on, begins._

_Now, show the world what you’re made of!_


	5. Prologue

Huffing quietly, you rounded the corner of the neighborhood at a steady jog. Sweat glistens at your brow as you near the park, the soft sound of chatter slowly getting louder. You ignored it though, intent on finishing your run for the day. 

Then, the sounds of an explosion make you lose focus. 

Eyes instantly looking up, you take no notice of any smoke. Concerned, you pick up your pace to head toward the entrance of the park before freezing at what you saw. Two kids around your age were being bullied by three kids a little bit older than them. The explosions had come from the angry blonde’s hands, a scare tactic that wasn’t working against the older kids as he stood protectively in front of a crying kid with green hair and freckles. 

You frown at the sight of the blonde’s wary expression as he tries to get the group of bullies to back away, but they only continue to ease closer to them. 

“Hah, serves you right for being a quirkless loser, Deku,” one of the bullies jeer while another says, “Yeah, fitting that a quirkless hangs out with someone like Katsuki and his villainous quirk!”

_ Now that, was too much.  _

Deciding not to stand idly by, you confidently walk up behind the bullies and say, “I’ll have you know anyone’s quirk can be good if they want it to be, and right now the only villains I see are the three of you!”

The leader of the bullies turns toward you with a scowl before yelling, “Mind your own business or else!”

You grin at his weak attempt of a threat while asking, “Or else what?”

The smug expression on your face only infuriated the group of boys as they turned to place their anger on you. The moment the one with the wings tried to grab you, you kicked off from the ground before landing in front of Katsuki and Deku. You had moved so fast that the moment they blinked, you were in front of them and no longer in front of the bullies. 

“Woah,” Katsuki and Deku whisper in slight awe. 

The bullies only became flustered as they pivoted around. You didn’t give them time to say or do anything as you focus your attention on the leader. You jumped into the air again, all five boys quickly looking up to follow your movements. You knew you couldn’t use any of your techniques on them directly, so scaring them was the next best thing. 

“Kuruda Annihilation Technique,” you whisper as your body spun in the air, “Sword!”

Flames danced at your left foot as you aimed toward the group leader, your eyes narrowed in concentration. In an instant, your foot slams into the ground mere inches away from the boy, creating a small crater in the process. The harsh wind made from the force of the attack knocks him off balance and onto his butt. 

Staring at the stunned yet scared fallen leader, you turned your attention on the other two lackeys. 

“Anyone else,” you inquire with a grin. 

In response to your question, they merely grab their fallen leader and book it straight out of the park. 

“And don’t come back,” you call after them before turning to Katsuki and Deku. 

The boys stared at you in surprise and awe by the simple yet fierce display of power you showed their bullies in their defense. 

“Wow, was that your quirk,” Deku asks with shiny green eyes filled with curiosity. 

“It’s just my style of fighting,” you mumble while rubbing the back of your neck anxiously. 

“Anyway, are you two alright,” you ask to redirect the conversation to the important situation at hand. 

“I’ll be fine,” Katsuki grunts out. 

Deku sniffles softly but nods nonetheless with a beaming smile while muttering, “I’m okay!”

You didn’t notice any bruises or injuries on them that seemed concerning, so you took their word for it with a curt nod. 

“Alright then,” you smile, “I have to get back to training. You two take care!”

As quickly as you had shown up, you were already racing back out the park with a swift wave of goodbye. Deku and Katsuki could only stare after the trail of dust you left behind, still in slight awe from what you did for them earlier.

—

A few days have passed since you saw Katsuki and Deku, the thoughts of them placed on the back burner of your mind as you trained. With fluid movements, your legs kicked in the air as you performed the techniques your great grandmother had taught you. 

Lost in your own world you were unaware of the two approaching kids, one eagerly racing toward you while the other calmly followed close behind. Both Katsuki and Deku had been preparing to head off to the forest till they spotted you training under the bridge. 

“Come on, Kacchan,” Deku called excitedly, “you’re moving too slow!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Katsuki responds with a huff. 

The two boys watch in fascination as you jumped high off the ground, body twisting in the air with ease to deliver a familiar kick toward an invisible enemy. When you land safely back on the ground they swore that saw fire flicker at your feet before vanishing. 

“That was so cool,” Deku couldn’t help his excited yell as he practically vibrated where he stood. 

Hearing the exclamation, you blink in surprise at the two before greeting them with a large grin and wave. 

“Hey, guys,” you exclaim as you jog over to them, “What’re you doing here?”

Deku leans close while eagerly asking, “Are you training?”

“Yep,” you nod. 

“We saw that cool kick you did earlier,” Deku rambles, “Does your quirk have to do with fire? Does the fire help you propel in the air? You had kicked those bullies last time. Oh, oh, does your quirk only allow you to use it in your legs?”

You blinked at the sudden onslaught of questions, slightly amused by Deku’s eagerness. The way Katsuki was acting made you realize the boy normally did this, so you weren’t entirely alarmed by his questions. 

When Deku took a moment to breathe you simply respond with, “I’m quirkless.”

Both boys paused at that, confusion evident in their expressions. 

“But that kick you did looks like you have a quirk,” Deku frowns.

Katsuki nods while asking, “Yeah, what else could it be?”

“Kuruda Ryu Kosappo,” you explained, “It’s a form of martial arts my great grandmother has been teaching me.”

The boys blinked at that, but the curiosity shining in their eyes made you a bit shy. 

Twiddling your fingers you mutter, “I can show you some moves if you’d like.”

“Yes,” both boys exclaimed with eagerness. 

You laugh at their reactions before sticking out your hands and saying, “But first, I’m Suzuki [Y/n]!”

“Bakugo Katsuki,” Katsuki grumbles out after shaking your hand.

“Midoriya Izuku,” Deku grins widely while eagerly shaking your hand after Katsuki. 

You beam at them while proclaiming, “Nice to meet you, Katsu, Izu!”

“That’s not our names,” Katsuki huffs out with crossed arms. 

“Well, we’re friends now, aren’t we,” you inquire before continuing with, “and friends have nicknames, don’t they?”

Katsuki flushes why Izuku smiles at you, happy to make another friend. 

“Fine,” Katsuki sighs. 

You laugh in response to his reaction before grinning when he makes a ‘hurry up’ motion. 

As you begin to demonstrate some of your moves, you couldn’t wipe the grin from your face. With Katsuki and Izuku cheering you on, your grin only grew wider as a fuzzy feeling settled in your chest. 

This was how you met and became friends with Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku.


	6. Chapter 1

Quietly you stood in the middle of your bedroom, your brow pinched in concentration. Slowly, you swung your arms in a flurry of movements, your body easily following the direction of your arms as you warmed up for the day. 

You took a few deep breaths in before exhaling when you shifted to do a full turn around, your arms held high above your head before slowly being brought down and pushed outward from your chest. 

As you prepared to continue you hear Fumiko, your mother yell, “[Y/n], Bakugo and Midoriya are here!”

Without flinching, you release a small sigh and allow the tension to leave your body before yelling back, “I’ll be down in a minute!”

Running a hand through your messy hair, you quickly grab your undergarments and uniform and head straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It didn’t take you long to get dressed for a few minutes later you were already hopping down the stairs two at a time. You grin widely when you saw Bakugo and Midoriya waiting patiently for you at the bottom of the stairs, Bakugo’s back facing toward you as Midoriya chatted away in front of him. 

With an excited wiggle you hop down the rest of the steps and attach yourself to Bakugo’s back, your legs easily wrapping around his waist. 

“Good morning, Katsu,” you chirp happily as the blonde sputtered angrily. 

“What the hell did I say about doing that,” he yells as he stumbles slightly from your sudden weight. 

You hum thoughtfully before asking, “That I should start alerting you before I do it?”

Mini explosions began to pop off from Bakugo’s hands as he growls out, “Why you cocky little—!”

Midoriya was already waiting for you with open arms as you disappear from Bakugo’s back and latch on to him with an “Izu, it’s so good to see you!” 

“Morning, (N/n),” Midoriya smiles before laughing lightly at Bakugo’s fuming expression. 

You and Midoriya simply laugh, knowing he wasn’t truly angry. 

Letting go of Midoriya you quickly amble your way in the kitchen, the boys following close behind you. 

“Morning, ma,” you greet her with a quick kiss on the cheek before plopping down at the table to consume your breakfast. 

“Good morning,” Fumiko responds in tandem with an amused smile. 

Two more plates filled with delicious food were plopped in front of Midoriya and Bakugo, the two happily digging in even though they’d already had breakfast earlier. 

_ Boys and their bottomless pits for a stomach.  _

As the three teens chatted away, time went by a lot faster than they thought. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Midoriya pales slightly at the sight of the time. 

“We’re going to be late,” he yelps as he hurriedly stands up. 

Checking the time, you and Bakugo realize he is right which then led the three of them to scramble around to grab their bags and put on their shoes. 

Fumiko smiles at this as she turns to pick up the empty dishes to wash them. 

As she heads to the sink she softly calls out to them with, “All of you have a nice day and be safe. Also, [Y/n], don’t go destroying anymore buildings!”

“That was one time,” you yell in return as you closed the front door, Midoriya and Bakugo laughing in response to your mother’s words. 

—

Thankfully, they manage to make it to class on time with barely a minute to spare. While Midoriya and Bakugo wheeze slightly from sprinting, you weren’t even winded. Snickering at their flushed forms you guide them to their desks in the back of the class before plopping in the seat of the desk between them. 

The class was still a bit rowdy until the teacher slammed his hands on the desk while saying, “Quiet down! You’re all third years and it’s time for you to think seriously about your future.”

The teacher lifts a stack of papers to show the class, a grin taking over his scowl as he yells, “But it’s pretty obvious you all want to be heroes!”

The papers end up hitting the ground as the class activated their quirks with shouts of joy and excited exclamations of “Yeah!”

While you and Bakugo grinned eagerly in response to the question, Midoriya weakly raises his hand, too. 

“You extras can’t compare to me,” Bakugo boasts smugly, dragging the attention of the class on to him. 

Midoriya sighs softly while you snicker as the teacher responds with, “If I recall, Bakugo, you’re planning to go to U.A.”

The class broke out in rampant chatter at this, surprise evident on their faces. 

“I heard the entrance exam is extremely difficult,” one student mumbles. 

“Same here,” another responds with a quick nod, “it’s highly competitive and hard to get in anyway!”

The disappointed expressions cause Bakugo’s grin to widen as he exclaims, “That’s why none of you can even compare to me!  _ We’re _ the only ones in this class who’re gonna be able to get in.”

It was obvious to the rest of the class of who he was referring to, causing them to make an uproar. 

Someone two rows ahead sneer before saying, “Sure, I can see [Y/n] getting in, but I doubt a quirkless nobody like Midoriya will be able to make it!”

The outrage in the class soon turns to laughter as Midoriya hunched his shoulders out of embarrassment. 

“Shut the hell up you extras,” Bakugo yells with mini-explosions going off in his hands. 

That only causes the class to flinch, but they didn’t become quiet until they heard a loud bang. The familiar sound of a desk crumbling to pieces causes the class to go silent as a chill runs down their spines. They turn to see you sitting back in your seat with your arms crossed, left leg raised high before you crossed them. Briefly, your eyes flicker down to your broken desk before glancing at the rest of the class with a smile on your face. 

_ You made your point rather clear.  _

There were meek apologies while others were tense and turned their backs to you, deciding to remain quiet unless they, too, suffer your wrath just like your poor desk. 

While the rest of the class were scared, Bakugo and Midoriya‘s faces grew slightly warm at your small display of power. Then, their blushing faces were replaced with expressions of amusement when the teacher yells, “[Y/n], that’s the tenth desk this week,” followed by your simple, “Oops, my bad!”

After that, the class period carried on as normal before the bell signaling lunch chimed. As you and Bakugo chatted about random things, Midoriya was still feeling kind of down. His lunch was barely touched as he stared blankly at his hero journal, lost in his thoughts.

After a few seconds he softly utters, “Even without a quirk, do you think I can still become a hero?”

Both you and Bakugo paused upon hearing the disheartening tone in his voice, concern taking over your expression while Bakugo frowned. 

Crossing his arms Bakugo huffs out, “Don’t listen to those damn extras! They’re a bunch of weaklings.”

Bakugo being somewhat emotionally constipated did his best, so you decided to say your part next.

Gently poking Midoriya in the side to get his attention you say, “You may not have a quirk, but you’re strong in your own way!”

You grab the journal from his lap and wave it around while saying, “These are the prime example where it shows you’re the brains of our trio while Bakugo and I are merely the brawn.”

Bakugo was nodding along to your words before pausing at the word brawn.

“Oi,” Bakugo scowls, “I’m not stupid!”

“I never said you were,” you respond cheekily. 

The tense atmosphere easily fades the moment Bakugo sputters, his constant glare directed toward you. 

With a small laugh, Midoriya smiles fondly as he watches you and Bakugo bicker, the tension easily leaving his body quicker than it had appeared.


	7. Chapter 2

The last class of the day has come to an end while students bustle around to pack their bags and head on home. The trio of soon-to-be heroes are long gone as they made their way home, idly chatting about the upcoming entrance exam for U.A. 

“We have to train for the exam,” Bakugo smirks at you, “So, I demand we fight!”

“Alright, alright,” you snicker. 

Then, Bakugo points at Midoriya while exclaiming, “No backing out. You have to fight me, too, Deku!”

Midoriya warily chuckles at that while mumbling, “You know you’re stronger than me, Kacchan.”

“Oi, don’t act like that old ghost didn’t teach you any of her moves,” Bakugo scowls. 

Nodding, you pat Midoriya on the shoulder while muttering, “Yeah, mama Elle did teach you some hand to hand combat so you do have some skills, Izu!”

“She’d definitely teach you more if you want,” you grin, “especially since Katsu doesn’t have that much patience.”

Bakugo merely scoffs at that while huffing out, “Doesn’t mean she didn’t teach me anything!” 

Midoriya sighs softly before uttering, “Well, if I recall correctly between me and Kacchan I do have the higher score in our sparing.”

Mini explosions burst from Bakugo’s hands and he points and glare at Midorya while yelling, “Cheeky bastard! Any time, any place, I’ll fight you!”

You cackle at Bakugo’s outburst while Midoriya only smiles, easily ignoring Bakugo’s demands of fighting him “right this second!”

Their conversation only becomes more animated as they walk beneath the underpass, unaware of the strange green sludge slowly beginning to rise from the sewer top behind them. Midoriya was prepared to say something else as Bakugo continues to yell before tensing at the sudden slimy feeling wrapping around his wrist. 

With narrowed eyes the green sludge whispers, “Hm, good. A body perfectly my size.”

All three teens turned around in alarm, but you reacted faster the moment it lurched forward to encompass Midoriya. Grabbing a tight hold on his yellow backpack you pulled him toward your chest before hopping back in time to avoid the villain’s malleable figure. 

“Katsu,” you yelled while shoving Midoriya to him, “Both of you need to run!”

“We won’t leave you,” Midoriya shouts back while Bakugo yells, “You damn idiot, come with us!”

They were already rushing back as the Sludge villain looms closer, undeterred by your attempts at stalling him. The tight space of the underpass gave limited options as you slam your foot down, uprooting asphalt before kicking it toward the villain. 

“Damn you,” he shrieks as he’s momentarily stunned. 

Bakugo promptly took that opportunity to grab your wrist and drag you along with him and Midoriya. In a matter of seconds, the Sludge villain had recovered, determined to capture one of them. 

Before he could come in contact with them a deep yet heroic sounding voice calls out, “Do not fear, for I am here!”

_It’s Allmight!_

_“Damn it, I thought I’d lost him,”_ the Sludge villain grimaces as his panic sets in. 

Allmight moves quickly with his right hand clenched in a tight fist. 

“Texas Smash,” Allmight grunts as he throws his fist forward, the wind pressure knocking the villain away and incapacitating him. 

“Woah,” you utter in awe. 

Allmight places the villain in an empty drink bottle before turning to face them, his large smile on display.

“Are any of you hurt,” he inquires as he gives them a once over. 

Bakugo stares at Allmight in shock, Midoriya beaming brightly as he exclaims, “We’re alright!” 

“That’s great to hear,” Allmight booms, his smile growing bigger. 

The next few seconds were a blur as Allmight signed Midoriya’s dropped hero journal followed by his departure with Midoriya rushing toward him in urgency before grabbing onto the hero the moment he launched into the air. 

After that, you and Bakugo were staring up into the sky with stunned expressions. 

“Katsu,” you whisper, “Did that really just happen?”

“Yeah,” he mutters, stupefied. 

Then, the panic set in. 

“We gotta go after them,” you yell as you took off in a sprint, Bakugo following close behind with a “That damned Deku always getting into trouble!”

— 

Following Midoriya led to more trouble than expected. Somewhere along the way, Allmight lost the bottle and the Sludge villain was back on the loose in the city. The second he was free he managed to snag hold of a child as a hostage, resulting in you and Bakugo rushing mindlessly toward him in fear of the child getting hurt. 

_The situation only got worse._

Even though the child was safe, Bakugo ended get captured while you tried to break him free. 

“Let go of me bastard,” Bakugo manages to yell before his mouth was covered. 

At this moment, you felt useless as the Sludge villain kept a stronghold on Bakugo. Any attempt of attacking would end with Bakugo severely injured, so you weren’t taking that chance of harming him. With barely contained anger you grab at the villain’s sludge body and pull, tearing a nice chunk off with ease. 

“How dare you, how dare you,” the villain screeches as he withers in pain. 

You manage to tear more off before you found the sludge covering your face, attempting to suffocate you. Then, your body was being held tightly, pressed against Bakugo’s quivering form. 

Anger burned in both of their bodies, but there was barely anything they could do. 

“Kacchan, [N/n], I’m coming!”

_That's Midoriya’s voice._

Before they knew it, the boy was trying to wrench away the villain from them. His attempts prove to be useless yet he bore more courage than the onlookers and heroes who stood by. Allmight or Toshinori in his actual form watched in horrified awe at the courage Midoriya is bravely showing. With evident fear in his expression, his eyes shined with determination as he tries to free his friends.

Without a second thought, Toshinori disappeared from the crowd and right after Allmight had joined the fray. 

“It’s Allmight!”

“He’s finally here!”

“Allmight will know what to do!”

The exclamation of heroes and bystanders alike is ignored as Allmight rushed toward the villain. Grabbing all three teens, Allmight slams his fist into the ground with a loud exclamation of “Detroit Smash!”

The Sludge villain was blown away from the intense air pressure released, all three teens bodies swaying wildly from the release of air. After that, everything settles as the medics round on you and Bakugo while news reporters head toward Allmight. Midoriya was easily pushed to the side after a brief lecture of his dangerous stunt, especially since he is quirkless. 

Releasing a relieved sigh you look over at the blonde and ask, “Are you alright, Katsu?”

“I’ll be fine,” he grunts out, “You?”

“No injuries here,” you grin. 

After being hounded by people, Bakugo gets rather explosive before grabbing your wrist and running away. At the moment, both of you were more concerned about Midoriya. Knowing the direction the boy would head in the two of them pause when they spot him talking to Allmight. 

Bakugo’s expression is one of confusion as he begins to say, “What’s goi—!”

“Shh,” you slap your hand over his mouth, causing him to scowl before whispering, “Just listen.”

Huffing at you, he slaps your hand away before quietly creeping closer to hear the conversation between Allmight and Midoriya. Bakugo froze when Allmight’s body shrunk and blood spat out his mouth. Seeing the number one hero’s true form is a shocker but what followed after is even more so. 

“Of all the people at the scene, only you made a difference,” Toshinori exclaims after wiping his mouth, “Even without a quirk, your courage and determination made me act!”

Midoriya stood stunned as he listens closely, a strange sense of hope slowly rising in him. 

Toshinori’s eyes practically glow as he looks directly into Midoriya’s eyes as he proclaims, “What I told you before I take back. In the end, _you_ can be a hero!”

“That’s fantastic!”

Midoriya and Toshinori freeze in surprise at the sudden outburst, the hero more so when he looks up and behind Midoriya. 

There they were, standing tall and silent as a tree with varying expressions of stunned surprise and extreme excitement, Bakugo and [Y/n], who realized Midoriya and the man who they now presumed to be Allmight finally noticing their presence. 

The atmosphere is awkward till Bakugo voices out what he’s feeling with a loud and abrasive, “What the hell,” followed by your, “Can you really help him be a hero?!”

Toshinori sputters as he tries to say, “It’s not wh—!”

“Don’t try to lie, we saw it all,” Bakugo scowls as he crosses his arms. 

“Yeah,” you grin, “and we can keep a secret!”

With that, the tense situation mellowed out as Toshinori shares the information about his quirk known as One for All. His quirk is the type that can be passed down and Midoriya proved himself to be one worthy of inheriting it. 

Toshinori bulks back up before tugging a strand of hair and giving it to Midoriya with a “Now, eat my hair!”

The teens were silent as Midoriya stares in bewilderment at the golden strand in his hands. 

“It’ll transfer my power to you, it’s the only way,” is the explanation followed after. 

You snort at this while Bakugo pinches the bridge of his nose in mild exasperation. Even though he is wary the two of you have his back so, without further hesitation, Midoriya does as he is instructed. 

“Now,” Toshinori booms, “There are ten months till the entrance exams.”

_Such a short time limit to learn control of his new quirk._

Midoriya flinches when he feels hands rest on his shoulder. Turning, he looks at you and Bakugo with a nervous expression with barely hidden determination shining brightly in his green eyes. 

The two of them pull away from him as they watch him stick out his hand. 

“Together, we can do this,” he smiles. 

Placing your hand on top of his you nod with a loud “Together!”

Bakugo grins viciously as he places his hand on top of yours, his expression feral as he exclaims, “Those damn extras won’t know what’ll hit em!”

“Alright,“ you grin widely when Midoriya tosses their hands in the air, “Let’s do our best!”

From today onward, Toshinori knew the three of them will train vigorously in the short time they have till the entrance exams, and in that short time, they’d arrive ready and prepared to take down any obstacles daring stand in their way.

From this, he is left with a sense of hope for the new generation of heroes.


	8. Chapter 3

Fumiko releases a small sigh as she stretches, the tension in her body vanishing as she begins her daily warm-up. Running a hand through her snowy hair, she settles down Indian style on her yoga mat. 

In bright red numbers, the tiny digital clock on her right read: 6:30 am. 

“Any second now,” she hums. 

Not a moment too soon were you exiting the house and walking toward her with a sleepy expression. 

“Mornin’, Ma,” you yawn. 

Fumiko laughs lightly before saying, “Good morning, my dear. You’re right on time.”

“I’m not late for once,” you smile with your hands on your hips. 

“Yes,” your mother nods before sly uttering, “It’s good to see grandmother’s laziness no longer affecting you completely.”

You laugh in response to her statement before saying, “We both know mama Elle’s laziness has affected us somewhat.”

“Hm, you may be right,” Fumiko smiles. 

After that light conversation, you begin to warm up, allowing both your body and mind to be fully alert for your training. Your ten-minute warm-up did wonders to get your blood pumping as you turn to face your mother, waiting for her command. 

Fumiko smiles at the sight of your eagerness as she asks, “Are you ready?” 

“Absolutely,” you grin. 

Nodding, Fumiko’s lighthearted expression transitions to one of calm as her eyes flutter close and her hands open, palms facing toward the sky. 

Her white hair begins to float slightly while glowing a little bit brighter as she utters, “Elle Ragu, I beseech you, show yourself in the land of the living.”

As always, you eagerly watch your mother’s quirk activate. Upon calling the spirit, a white fiery orb makes its appearance. In the center of the orb was the crest of the Sevalle which appears briefly before your grandmother materializes in the blink of an eye. 

_ Elle Ragu, the 59th Sevalle.  _

“Fumiko,” Elle yawns, “You roused me from my nap.”

“Come now, grandmother,” Fumiko snickers, “We both know you weren’t sleeping.” 

Elle merely grins at this, the spirit’s expression somewhat mischievous.

“Hello, mama Elle,” you greet her with a smile. 

Elle turns to face you with a grin, her body becoming slightly corporeal for a moment so she could ruffle your hair. 

“You’ve grown up so fast [Y/n],” she chuckles.

“Aw, come on,” you whine, unable to hide your smile, “You’re messing up my hair.”

Elle snickers while Fumiko picks up a clipboard with your training regimen on it along with her timer. 

Amused, Fumiko merely shakes her head at them while saying, “I’m ready when you are, grandmother.”

“Alright, then it’s time to get started,” she smiles. 

Slamming her fist into the palm of her hand Elle regards you with a serious yet excited expression while uttering, “If I recall correctly we have ten months to train.”

She becomes fully corporeal as she descends into a familiar stance, both legs spread out and arms raised. 

“I’ll have you know I won’t be going easy on you,” she grins, her seafoam green eyes filled with determination. 

Clenching your fists you follow to descend in the same stance as you proclaim, “Bring it on!”

—

Toshinori watches as Midoriya begins his training, following the regimen he had created solely for the boy. When the hero brought him to the beach, it was amusing to see his stunned expression at the sight of the trash. 

Midoriya already bore some muscle from having trained with you and Bakugo, so having him clean the beach would improve his endurance, strength, and stamina even more. While cleaning the beach Toshinori also had him running laps every other day, some by himself or with you and Bakugo. 

All three teens would work together to train at some point, but other times they were individually improving on their own strengths and weaknesses. 

Since One for All is within Midoriya’s body, his training would help the quirk become more accommodating as each day goes by. Toshinori helped with giving him pointers on how to control his newly given quirk while also making sure he didn’t try to use it right away since it still would take a toll on his boy without him being able to control it. 

“Keep going,” Toshinori encourages, “You still have a lot more to go.”

“Right,” Midoriya yells back in return as he pulls another fridge across the unforgiving sand. 

Sweat beads at his brow, his lungs burning as he pushes his body to continue on. Midoriya is determined to rid the beach of the trash, to prove to Allmight that the man didn’t make a mistake in making him the new vessel for One for All. 

“I need to get stronger for them, for myself,” he grunts out as he tugs the rope around his stomach harder. 

With a determined expression on his face, he exclaims, “I can do this!”

—

Bakugo eyes the training regimen in his hand, his gaze focused on the main parts he apparently needed to work on. Fumiko knew what was best so he didn’t doubt the woman’s plan especially since she was here to time him and help him further. 

“Start whenever you’re ready, dear,” she chuckles at Bakugo’s annoyed expression. 

The teen eyes the obstacle course warily but clenches his fist in preparation. After a minute he blasts off, his explosions sending his body careering over the large climbable wall. Fumiko watches as he uses his quirk to propel higher before landing on the ground in a crouch. Her eyes follow his quick movements before checking off something on her clipboard. 

Recording the time he does each part of the obstacle course, she plans further to help him improve in preparation for the entrance exams. 

A smile curls upon her lips at the sight of Bakugo’s focused and determined expression. The boy is doing his best to get stronger than her daughter and Midoriya while also aiming to be considered their equals. 

_ It’s admirable.  _

“Time,” Fumiko calls as she presses the button on her timer before scribbling down more notes.

Bakugo releases a grunt as he lands on his feet, breaths coming out in harsh pants as he tries to calm his quick beating heart. Grabbing his water bottle he chugs half of the water before wiping his mouth. 

“Your technique has improved,” Fumiko praises before glancing at his flushed expression, “I don’t want you pushing yourself too hard and overheating, so we’ll take a break for now.” 

“I’m fine, I can go again,” he grunts out after wiping sweat from his brow. 

“Alright,” Fumiko smiles as her thumb hovers over the start button, “Then let’s improve your speed.”

Nodding, Bakugo turns back toward the obstacle with renewed energy. He wouldn’t stop until he’s absolutely sure he’s gotten stronger. 

—

_ Ten months go by in a blur. _

Elle stands next to Fumiko with her arms crossed, her eyes focused on the movements of you, Bakugo, and Midoriya. 

When Bakugo aims to hit you with one of his explosions, Midoriya jumps in quickly with green electricity surrounding his body to block him followed quickly by both of them having to block fierce kicks from you. 

_ It’s you vs Midoriya vs Bakugo.  _

Elle has the three of them fighting each other, working on their offense and defense along with their teamwork. It was a training regimen Fumiko had come up with herself with the help of combining Allmight’s training regimen for Midoriya. 

Fumiko smiles softly as Elle continues to encourage them. Checking off parts of the training regimen she felt proud, especially since the entrance exam is only two days away. 

“Alright, take a break,” Elle yells, “Then you’ll have to face me!”

Hearing three resounding groans causes Fumiko’s smile to grow even wider. 

They had come a long way in ten months and now, they were ready.


	9. Chapter 4

Midoriya can’t help the nervous feeling that settles within him the moment he sees the large gate to the entrance exam open. Honestly, he would’ve felt more comfortable if [N/n] and Kacchan were with him, but the three of them had been separated. Of course, Midoriya didn’t doubt his ability to pass the exam, it was just the beginning of nervous jitters that was making him feel anxious. 

Before he could delve deeper into his head, he heard the loud shout of “Alright, begin!”

“Huh?”

That was the collective response from the other examinees as Present Mic chuckles at their confusion. 

“There’s no such thing as a countdown in battle,” the hero proclaims, “So consider the baton already tossed!”

It clicked a lot faster in Midoriya’s head than the others as he is already racing forward and into the city. His reaction caused the other examinees to move right behind him, eagerness and desperation in their features. 

“I have to move fast!”

“Points, I need to get points!”

“Move out of the way!”

The stakes were high and the tension was thick in the air as everyone dispersed, some working in teams while others went alone. When Midoriya spots his first three-pointer, he doesn’t hesitate to attack with a swift punch covered in green lightning. A dull ache courses through his right hand upon contact, but he doesn’t recoil from the small sting of pain as he moves swiftly to take out the next 1-pointer and 2-pointer that crosses his path. 

Using his quirk briefly enables him to only get small spasms of pain in his limbs, so with careful usage of it, he won’t be breaking any bones anytime soon. 

“Alright,” Midoriya grins warily, “So far so good.”

_Time for him to rack up more points._

The longer Midoriya continues to gather points, the more his anxious energy slowly fades away as he becomes focused on the task at hand. He finds the fear he felt being replaced by excitement as he’s finally realizing he’s one step closer to becoming a hero. 

When the large shadow of the 0-pointer begins to loom over him, Midoriya simply plans to get out of the way till he sees the girl who stopped him from falling earlier trapped under some debris. 

_“I hope Kacchan and [N/n] are doing alright,”_ is the fleeting thought crossing his mind as he goes to her aid without any hesitation. 

—

Before the start of the exam, Bakugo is glowering at anyone who so much as looks or breathes the wrong way in his direction. The blonde is displeased to see the number of weaklings he’s surrounded by, arms crossed as he waits for the time to start. 

Unlike his impatient demeanor, the other examinees were buzzing with excitement, some chatting with friends who happened to be placed in the same exam area as them. 

“Hey, let's team up and gather as many points as we can,” one whispers not far from him. 

“Alright, that’ll probably make the exam easier,” another responds. 

Bakugo snorts softly at that, his scowl deepening as his irritation grows. He’s slightly upset Deku and [Y/n] wasn’t in the exam with him, but he was confident enough to know _if_ they were then none of the others would stand a chance of scoring any points. Just the mere thought of the destruction the three of them could make causes the blonde to grin viciously. 

_Maybe some other time they’d be able to team up to show up these weaklings._

Those watching the blonde back up in response to his heated expression, apprehensive and slightly concerned by the bloodlust leaking from his angry body. 

“Alright, begin,” Present Mic’s voice echoes loudly across the area. 

Unlike the other examinees who tense in response to the exclamation, Bakugo is already moving ahead when he hears the hero proclaim, “There’s no such thing as a countdown in battle,” before zoning out. 

The blonde didn’t immediately use his quirk, instead, he ran ahead of the others who were scrambling behind him to catch up. When the first 1-pointer crosses his path, he destroys it with a quick explosion before blasting off toward the 3-pointer in the distance. His explosions propel him ahead of a few others, allowing him to nab points they aren’t quick enough to get themselves.

“That’s how it’s done,” Bakugo grins widely at some of the stunned expressions on the other examinees' faces before blasting off. 

—

The little bit of anxious energy coursing through you is easily removed as you did a couple of warm-up stretches to get your blood flowing. The other examinees around watch you warily, slightly intimidated by your somewhat muscular form. 

It’s obvious you exhibit some kind of strength or speed quirk, which means you already have an advantage over them. 

_They just didn’t know how high the advantage actually is._

Humming softly, you easily hop in place as you turn your attention to the opened gate of the exam. The anxiousness has depleted and in turn replaced by excitement as you easily navigate through the crowd of examinees and to the front of them, closer to the entrance. 

_Any minute now._

Not a moment too soon do you hear Present Mic’s booming voice, the hero proclaiming, “Alright, begin!”

Hearing the go-ahead you’re already rushing into the false city, a grin almost resembling Bakugo’s own feral grin on your face. 

“Ah, my prey has come to me,” you chuckle the moment three machines pop out, one a 3-pointer and the other two a 1-pointer. 

Before any examinees can even attempt to take them down you intercept them with a “Kuruda Annihilation Technique: Blade!”

A strange aura surrounds your right leg, your body turning in time to the rise of your right leg as you deliver a roundhouse kick, the aura leaving your leg and slicing through the three machines like butter. 

“Too easy,” you cackle as you rush to find more of the machines. 

—

Located in a dark room filled with bright monitors displaying the examinees and their progress in the exam, the pro heroes watch with grins on their faces at the promise some of their future students are showing. 

“Those three are absolutely exceptional,” Nezu comments with a hum. 

_Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo Katsuki, and Suzuki [Y/n]._

Their names easily filter through Toshinori’s mind as he watches their progress, pride blossoming in his chest at Midoriya’s exceptional display of ability and heroism. He also commended Bakugo’s and your display of skill, as well, for the two of you were proving your worth of being placed in the star pupil class with ease. 

Toshinori couldn’t help his bright grin while watching the three teens, his thought for a better future of heroes slowly becoming clearer and clearer. 


	10. Chapter 5

The entrance exams went by in a blur, all three teens positive they gained enough points to pass their exams. At the moment, their success was spent in much-needed rest as they waited for their acceptance letters. 

Finally, when the U.A. letters arrived and the acceptance videos played, the teens were overjoyed in their accomplishments. Midoriya had burst into tears while Bakugo cackled gleefully and you grinned widely. 

Upon learning they were accepted, they didn’t stop their training for a second. They would soon start at a prestigious school where only a few were worthy to enter, and soon, they would prove to everyone else that they were meant to be there. 

_Then, the time finally arrived._

Midoriya is buzzing with excitement as the three of them stand before the entrance to the school, his eyes shining. 

“Stop standing there and let’s go damn it,” Bakugo huffs as he pushes Midoriya to get a move on. 

You shake your head with an amused smile on your face, keeping pace with Midoriya's sudden quick strides. Bakugo grumbled half-heartedly the whole way at Midoriya’s reaction, unable to truly be angry since he was rather impressed, too. 

Since the three of them did so well in their entrance exams, they were all placed into class 1-A. 

“Hey!”

At the sudden outburst, they turn to their left to see a brunette waving enthusiastically, her gaze focused on Midoriya. Bakugo and you explicitly remember him explaining the situation with the 0-pointer and the process of rescuing a girl trapped under debris. 

The two exchange pleasantries before Uraraka, as she introduces herself, greets you and Bakugo. 

The blonde slowly grows impatient from the conversation as he exclaims, “Damn it, let’s just go in already!”

Uraraka flinches at the loud outburst, slightly apprehensive. 

As they enter the rowdy classroom she leans close to you and whispers, “Is he always like this?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” you laugh. 

Before Bakugo could give an angry retort, the four of them heard a voice from behind them grunt out, “If you're here to make friends, then go somewhere else. After all, this is the Hero Course.” 

Glancing down, the rest of the class quiet down as they notice a scruffy man’s tired face popping out of a yellow sleeping bag.

Everyone remained silent, watching as he stood up and slipped the sleeping bag off of him while uttering, “It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Life is short, but it seems you’re all lacking in common sense.”

Midoriya’s expression is contemplative as he takes in their newly introduced teacher. 

_“So he’s a pro hero,”_ he hums inquisitively, _“but I don’t think I’ve heard of him.”_

The teen is pulled away from his thoughts the moment the hero introduces himself with a "Nice to meet you. I'm Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher,” followed by him reaching inside his sleeping bag and presenting a gym uniform to the class while uttering, “Now, put these on and head out to the P.E. grounds.”

—

Turns out Aizawa didn’t really care about the welcoming ceremony as he brought the first years to the field for a quirk apprehension test. 

“But, isn’t the ceremony and orientation important,” Uraraka asks timidly. 

Aizawa continues on forward while responding with “If you want to be heroes then there’s no time for frilly niceties. You all understand the school’s reputation for freedom on campus, and it pertains to the teachers, too.”

The class is stunned at his response but Aizawa turns to face them, his expression apathetic. 

"Now, you have been doing physical fitness tests since middle school, but during that time you weren't allowed to use your quirks." 

Holding a strange radio-like device he presents it to the class. 

“The country only uses performance results from students without the use of their quirk, but here it’s going to be different.”

“Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, so in junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Aizawa asks him.

"67 meters," Bakugo responds curtly.

"Alright, then try doing it with your quirk,” Aizawa huffs out as he tosses him a ball. 

Catching the ball Bakugo moves to stand in the middle of the circle, his eyes slightly narrowed in concentration. 

“As long as you don’t exit the circle you can do whatever you want, so don’t hold back.”

Bakugo grins at that as he utters, “You got it.”

_“With an added blast, it should propel even farther.”_

With that thought in mind, Bakugo rolls his shoulders before moving into a comfortable position. 

As he rears his arm back and tosses his hand forward he proclaims, “DIE!”

A loud and big explosion is added to his throw, giving the ball an extra boost as it soars high up in the air. A large shockwave is released, causing a large blast of wind to blow across the area. 

_“So aggressive,”_ is the thought that passes through your and Midoriya’s minds, amused yet slightly exasperated in Bakugo’s actions to throw the ball. 

The rest of the class is shocked before being in awe the moment Aizawa shows Bakugo the reading while saying, “705.2 meters.”

“Woah.” 

“That’s so cool!”

“This’ll be kinda fun!”

Those exclamations cause Aizawa’s mood to abruptly suffer, leading the hero to explain everything isn’t all fun and games. 

“The one who ranks last in these physical tests _will_ be expelled.”

The sudden excited mood shifts into one of anxiousness at his words. 

“Now, now, Izu,” you smile, “It’ll be fine, so no need to be so nervous.”

“Tch, it’ll be easy,” Bakugo scowls. 

“You heard the teacher,” Midoriya frets, “Whoever comes lasts will be expelled! I’ll probably fail!”

“You haven’t even started yet, idiot,” Bakugo scowls at him, “Now, come on!”

Bakugo grabs the back of Midoriya’s shirt collar and drags him away, the freckled teen fretting still. 

“But Kacchan!”

Anything else Midoriya could say goes unheard as you merely shake your head at their antics, a fond smile curling at your lips. 

Uraraka moves to stand next to you with a wary smile on her face as she asks, “Will Deku be okay?” 

“He’ll be fine,” you give a dismissive wave, “Now come on, we can’t be left behind.”

Before Uraraka knew it, she was being carted away by you in a similar fashion as Midoriya had been by Bakugo. 

—

**Trial 1 | The 50-Meter Dash**

There are a total of twenty-one students in the class, making the grouping for the first trial odd. The majority of the class were placed in pairs, but you were put in the group with Iida and Asui. 

The three of them lined up at the starting line, Iida’s expression stern and Asui’s calm. With engines located on Iida’s legs, you knew he’d be fast, but you weren’t entirely sure about Asui. 

“No matter,” you grin. 

When Aizawa signaled for them to go Iida shot off in an instant. The boy saw the finish line ahead and was sure he’d make it first until the moment he blinks he sees you standing there. 

“1.00 second,” Aizawa calls out, causing the class to release soft awed gasps. 

_“Hm, I could’ve gone faster than that,”_ you sigh before walking off to rejoin the rest of the class. 

Iida finished the dash in 3.04 seconds while Asui finished in 5.58 seconds. 

“She’s faster than I expected,” Aizawa mutters as he watches you walk away before turning his attention on the next pair up for the dash. 

**Trial 2 | The Grip Strength**

“540 kilos! What are you, a gorilla?!”

You turned your head to see Sero and Mineta staring at Shoji which caused you to lose your concentration and grip the strength measuring device tighter than intended. 

“Ah, it broke.”

“[N/n],” Midoriya chuckles at that, before pausing when he hears a loud crack. 

You stared amusedly at Midoriya’s own strength measuring device, a grin curls upon your lips when you heard him wistfully mumble, “It broke.”

Bakugo glared at both of them while grumbling, “Damn idiots.”

**Trial 3 | The Standing Long Jump**

Midoriya broke out into a small sweat from the intense glaring Bakugo was giving him as the two lined up at the starting line. 

“You better not wuss out, Deku,” Bakugo sneers as his eyes narrow further. 

Midoriya purses his lips slightly before uttering, “If I recall correctly, I’m a bit faster than you Kacchan.”

In response to that, your laugh is heard somewhere in the crowd of their classmates, but before Bakugo could retort Aizawa gave the signal to go. With green electricity sparking at his feet Midoriya shoots off, reacting faster than Bakugo in that split second. 

“Cocky bastard,” Bakugo yells as he uses his explosions to propel himself forward to catch up.

**Trial 4 | Sustained Sideways Jumps**

This trail wasn’t as hard or nerve-wracking as the other trials, so everyone in the class was able to accomplish this feat with ease. 

Relatively, the only one to truly cause the class to momentarily go silent was Mineta’s tiny form going side-to-side in a slight blur as he completed the trial without breaking a sweat. 

**Trial 5 | The Pitch**

Uraraka eyes the ball closely before tossing it in the air. The ball doesn’t hit the ground as expected, instead, it goes soaring straight in the sky as she activates her gravity quirk. 

“Go, go,” she chirps gleefully as the ball goes out of sight. 

Aizawa remains silent as he stares at the beeping device before presenting it to the class. 

“Infinity!”

“Holy cow, she got infinity!”

The class goes off on an exciting tangent as Uraraka rejoins them, amazed by how she used her quirk. 

When it’s Midoriya’s turn to go next, he idly looks at the ball with pursed lips. Using One for All in his arm could potentially break it, so he needed to transfer it in a single point. Taking a deep breath in to calm himself he slowly focuses his quirk on the tip of his finger instead of his entire arm. 

Rearing back he launches the ball in the air, sending it rather far. Wincing in pain he glances down at his bruised index finger before grinning when he hears, “702.3 meters.”

Midoriya lets out a relieved sigh as he mumbles, “Went better than I expected.”

As he marches back to your and Bakugo’s side you regard his bruised finger with, “Will you be alright?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “I’ll go to Recovery girl later to get it fixed.”

A few others take their turns before Aizawa is looking up and saying, “Alright, [Y/n], you’re up.”

Nodding, you catch the ball the hero tosses to you before moving to stand in the circle. Tossing the ball in the air a few times, you catch it before gripping it tightly. The muscles in your right arm tighten and bulk slightly as you shift your body in the stance of a baseball player before launching it high in the air. A sudden shockwave escapes from your throw, wind gusting by and causing everyone to stumble back a bit. 

Aizawa stares wide-eyed before flinching at the sudden sharp jolt of electricity in his hand. Glancing down, he noticed the reading machine couldn’t get an accurate read on your throw and ended up overloading. 

“Ah well, it’ll come back down sometime, maybe,” you laugh before walking back toward your stunned classmates.

—

The end result of the apprehension test went well, neither you, Bakugo, or Midoriya scoring low to be expelled but high enough to show exceptional marks for your peak performances. 

The only end result of the apprehension test led up to Aizawa explaining that the threat of expulsion was a ruse to get them to perform better. 

There was collective disbelief throughout the class as Aizawa dismisses then for the day with “All of you better be prepared for tomorrow.”


End file.
